Doctor Who Teen Titans
by Sonic the human
Summary: Set after doomsday Raven sudunly appears in the Tardis forcing the Doctor to face someone he hasn't seen since the war and he'll need to help him BBRav RobStar pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who: Teen titans**

**Chapter 1 the Beginning**

She was really gone, he couldn't believe it after all the adventures they had shared Rose Tyler was gone. The Doctor sadly wiped the tears and exhaustion out of his face and sighed. Life went on last of the timelords fighting the monsters… alone. The Doctor slowly began to change the Tardis controls the less time he spent near that super-nova the better. Suddenly he got the strange feeling he wasn't alone and looked up. Not a few feet in front of him was a human girl facing away from him she had just appeared.

"What?!"

Raven turned round and looked at herself, she had just been meditating and all of a sudden she was who knew where in a wedding dress staring at a man who looked like he had seen a half demon (Which she was but he couldn't know that).

"What?!" he asked again. Raven decided it was her turn to speak

"Who are you?" The man looked wildly about as if expecting the answer to pop up out of a corner.

"Where am I!?" She asked beginning to get annoyed.

"What!?" Raven was passed annoyed now was that all this fool could say?

"What the hell is this place!!!!!?"

"What!?"

The girl standing in front of him was clearly irritated this was highlighted when the girls eyes began to glow red. Instantly the Doctor changed his attitude feeling the thrill of a mystery approaching pushing all else away he quickly gave a broad grin and whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver to do a quick examination.

Raven was now livid and slightly nervous because usually when her eyes glowed red people cowered in fear this person was doing the exact opposite he seemed thrilled to see her and now he was pointing a shiny beepy _thing_ and hadn't even answered her questions.

"The Doctor, Tardis and Tardis console room."

Raven blinked "What?"

The Doctor's face changed from concentration to yet another broad grin "The answers to your questions in order. You asked them it would be rude of me not to answer them… fair enough I can be rude quite often but you haven't given me a reason to be so I might as well answer them. Now I shall clarify my questions. Who are you, Where are you from, what were you doing before you arrived here and most important just what do you think of my magnificent time machine?

Raven was silent for a moment wondering weather to answer the questions he didn't seem hostile quite the opposite he seemed extremely friendly and it she could sense that he was using this mystery to keep back some great cense of loss which she didn't want to bring back if she could help it.

"Well I'm raven a member of the teen titans who can't show emotions or else everything in the vicinity will be blown up. My Father is a demon named trigon though I'm half human and I live in Titan tower and I spend most of the time meditating."

She was about to continue but the Doctor interrupted her.

"The Teen Titans No! I don't believe it I've always wanted to meet you and as for your Father being a demon I'll believe it when I see it. And finally what a great name dark and mysterious beautiful girl coupled with that and you got one great boy magnet tell me do you have a boyfriend.

Raven couldn't believe what this guy was asking does she have a boyfriend? Of coarse not even though she was denying the slight tingly sensation that came whenever she thought about a certain green titan. _Snap out of it_! _You do not like that furry idiot! _"No."

"Fair enough. Now that I know where your from I can get you back home. Sorry about this." Before Raven could question what he meant he plucked a single hair from her head. "See I can use this to get us to Jump city without fear of being in the wrong time zone. Few minutes we should be there, might I suggest you go and change into something a bit more your style. I doubt you want your friends seeing you in a wedding dress. There's a wardrobe through there I normally take the stairs but there's a lift just through the door you can take that."

Raven blushed and nodded and stepped into the corridor. The Doctor sighed with relief at this the last thing he needed was an empath feeling his emotions now that he was going to jump city because he knew by going there he was about to meat the one teenage boy that he still wasn't ready to face. He turned to the console and began talking mentally:

"_This is your doing isn't it?!"_

"_Come on Doc you've been putting it of for two incarnations now and with Rose gone you need help that he can offer._

"_Don't call me Doc and you know why I've been putting it off how do I tell him Gallafray was destroyed by my hand?_

No answer. Typical never worked when he wanted her to.

Raven came back to the console room she had managed to find an outfit like her uniform surprisingly enough.

"Are we nearly there?" She mentally berated herself for sounding like a whiney little kid and could see it had given The Doctor no end of mirth.

"It won't take long hold on." He pulled a leaver and the console room vibrated with the sudden change in co-ordinates.

Meanwhile the other titans had noticed their friends disappearance and had been searching for her.

"Still no sign?" Robin asked the titans The others shook their heads. Cyborg looked very worried this was one thing his computers couldn't fix. But this was nothing compared to how Beast Boy was feeling every one knew he had a certain something for the dark girl and he was being serious for once. Finally Robin looked to Star she looked defeated which was very uncharacteristic for her and it made Robins heart Lurch. He did his best to hide the blush on his face when he met her green eyes but failed miserably, damn it! _Focus on Raven here_.

Suddenly they heard a noise from the kitchen and turning they sore a blue box suddenly appear out of no where.

Starfire let out a startled squeak and Cyborg a low whistle. They both knew what that was Starfire knew from personal experience she had encountered this machine back on her home planet when the Time War had reached there a TimeLord had come to save them and she was certain this was the same one.

Cyborg knew from now and again breaking into the Tourchwood archive now and again to see if they had any new gadgets he could replicate.

Robin had heard of this man before he was meant to be a great hero and scientist a brilliant tactician and had a flare for accomplishing the impossible.

Beast Boy was unusually silent his expression unreadable normally he would have made a bad one liner about now but he was preoccupied with his own thoughts he to had met the Doctor though his reasons were far more… personal.

The door opened and out stepped Raven.

"Raven!" The titans yelled in unison before they could ask any questions a head popped through the door.

"Hello I'm the…"

"DOCTOR!" Starfire screamed and ran to hug her old friend much to the displeasure of Robin.

"STARFIRE! My god I haven't seen you since that nasty business with the Cybermen. Good to see you."

Starfire let go and the Doctor turned to Cyborg. "You must be the great Cyborg it's good to meet you."

"Yo not as much as for me you were my inspiration to get into the hero gig."

"Now you must be Robin the great leader you've done a fine job with these kids you should be proud."

"Thanks I hear you aren't such a bad leader yourself."

The Doctors eyes then turned to Beastboy and they took each others hand without a word.

Raven had been watching this silently and was surprised from what she could tell The Doctor barely shut up and BeastBoy never shut up and was always telling a joke but now nothing what's more the amount of emotion emanating from the two of them was incredible and Raven could tell they had a history.

"Beastboy as you're my favourite would you like a look round my ship first."

"Awesome you're on man."

Once inside and the door was closed Beasboy looked at the console with fondness it had been a long time since he had seen the Tardis and he didn't know how he should feel angry or relived that he was here again.

The Doctor turned a look of deep affection and regret on his face.

"Hello Garfield."

"Hello…Dad.


	2. Confrentation

Authors' note I finally updated yes! Please keep your reviews coming

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

The Doctor sighed unsure of how to continue it had been a long time since he had given his son to those scientists in Africa and seeing him now bought back a lot of painful memories but at the same time made him happy.

Beast boy was wondering what to say. So he said the first thing that came into his head

"You're alive then?" He regretted the tone with which he said it but his old Dad didn't seem to mind.

"Yes. How have you been?"

"Okay I guess. I'm not angry with you anymore, but I was, after a while though you learn to make the best of an exile."

The Doctor grinned he had had to do the exact same thing when he had been banished to Earth.

"So we won the war then?" The Doctor winced as if dealt a blow this was the moment he had been dreading but he might as well get it over with.

"Not exactly everyone except me died. Apparently the universe wanted to punish me for killing so many, so it decided to keep me alive to bare the guilt."

Beast boy realised he should have been angry, furious that his people were dead but to his surprise all he felt was pity for his Father and he felt tears begin to pour into his eyes as he suddenly realised his Father was alive and well, he ran and hugged a very startled Doctor.

"You only would have done it if there was no other way."

The Doctor felt a slight wetness in his own eyes and he hugged his son back as if he was the only thing he had left. Pulling back and wiping his eyes the Doctor asked "So tell me what's happened recently."

Beast boy gave a toothy grin. "Oh you know helping to protect the city making friends, hiding the fact I'm a genius."

The Doctor frowned "Why do you hide that?"

"Don't want the responsibility."

"Fair, enough." His eyes took on a playful glint. "So are their any girls who have caught your eye?" He grinned slyly as his son blushed and looked away shifting from one foot to the other.

"No."

"What, not even that Raven girl?"

"She thinks I'm a vegetable. Anyway did you ever find… some one else? After Mum?"

The Doctor turned away for a moment considering the question he had been trying to keep his grief at bay but it seemed to keep coming to him. "Well just recently their was…someone, a human, Rose her name was… but she's trapped on another Earth. Like I said the universe wants to punish me."

Beast boy paused staring at his Father who had suddenly begun to fix some imaginary problem on the Tardis console his face stony. He never had been very good at letting his true feelings out, being bullied as an infant then travelling around a few hundred years tended to do that to a person.

"_He missed you."_ The Tardis spoke _"He needs his family."_

"_I know. I'll be here when he's ready to talk."_

"Anyway I have to give the rest of your friends a grand tour haven't I?" The Doctor exclaimed grinning "Don't worry I'll keep your identity under wraps for the moment. So long as you ask the bird girl out in a week!"

Beast boy stared horrified. "That's not a fair deal!"

The Doctor grinned and ran to the door "Since when was I fair!" He yelled before running out the door. Beast boy grinned momentarily before following him out.


End file.
